the_haven_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Game
The Game was an event that took place entirely within the other world dimension of the Gamemaster's Labyrinth. Here, various combatants were pitted against one another and the endless creatures that littered the course of the maze. The Game is treated like an intergalactic gladiatorial sport, and is televised in its entirety from the dimension. Events The Descent After a hard won victory over the forces of the chaos Goddess Pandora, celebrations were to be had in the city of Athens. Ashlynn offered her own beach house as a place to host the festivities, and thus the joyous occasion commenced. Many people came to enjoy this event; friends and family of the Pandora events, like Magnus and Ashlynn, Kiru and Frostii and others. However, such joy could not last and these heroes found themselves entangled in a web of destruction. A portal ripped through the fabric of time and the celebrations ceased. All were transported into the realm of the Gamemaster; a notorious intergalactic criminal, who hosts his very own game show known only as "The Game". They found themselves trapped in his realm; an intergalactic labyrinth full of dangers and death. There was no choice other than to play on. With Magnus at the head of the group, they descended further into the labyrinth to seek out some sort of exit. Although, the group quickly becomes separated soon afterwards. The labyrinth twists and turns to the will of the Gamemaster, with corridors shifting and changing shape at his beck and call. Holes appear and close at random, eventually leaving Magnus and another on their own. Those eventually those two get separated as well, leaving Magnus by himself. He soon comes face to face with an old foe; Havion, the disgraced reaper from Abyssia. With him was scores of negative souls; the souls of evil beings, turned into twisted creatures upon their death. Since the only way to deal with such enemies is to reap them, Magnus had to fight his way through the souls to reach Havion. The two eventually clashed in an epic but brief struggle, until another figure enters the fray; a reaper named Marcus rides up on his motorcycle, reaping hordes of souls. In this confusion, Havion manages to escape, but Magnus and Marcus team up to take on the rest of the souls. Marcus and Magnus eventually part ways, leaving Marcus to seek out an exit of his own. It was there that he happened upon a dangerous beast that lurked in the depths of the labyrinth; created by the Big Bang and locked away for all eternity, the sounds of Marcus' motorcycle awoke the beast from its slumber. Thus appeared the Eternal Beast, Icarus. Such a creature had immense power and the capability to quash all life. Marcus had to get rid of it and fast. The two beings chased after one another, until Icarus used its power to rip through time and space, escaping into a nearby cosmos in order to regain strength after such a long slumber. Marcus followed after, leaving the labyrinth. Meanwhile, the others still lost in the labyrinth fight for their lives through scores of creatures, both of Havion's army and the labyrinth itself. This culminates in a battle with the mighty Minotaur, captured by the Gamemaster. The creature is battled and eventually put down, as Ashlynn stabs it through the head with her hidden blades. Around this time, Havion makes his escape and reaches the technologically advanced Volker City back on Earth; with his negative souls, he quickly takes over the city and claims it for his own. Meanwhile, Magnus find himself in the depths of the labyrinth. With the Gamemaster preoccupied with other things, Magnus seeks out the center of the labyrinth and, to his surprise, finds an oddly technological chamber contained there. Tubes are feeding towards a central canister, covered entirely with a thick metal. Approaching a console located there, Magnus discovers that the heart of the labyrinth is a literal, beating heart; the labyrinth is alive. He realizes that the Gamemaster likely found some sort of creature able to distort space-time, and created the labyrinth from it. The heart's beating was slow and pained; it was being tortured by the maniacal Gamemaster. So, Magnus decided to put the thing out of its misery. Pulling out his magnum, Magnus fired off two bullets into the glass canister, piercing both it and the heart. The heart died there and the labyrinth with it, putting an end to the Game. The heroes were transported back to Ashlynn's beach home, finally able to continue their celebrations, although this time with a new victory under their belt.Category:History Category:Lore